1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle locators and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular accident locator and identification system for initiating the transmission of a coded signal upon the breaking of one of a plurality of brittle conductive elements situated throughout a body of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle locators is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle locators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle locators include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,311,197; 4,717,904; Des. 331,717; 5,119,102; 4,740,792; and 5,014,206.
In these respects, the vehicular accident locator and identification system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of initiating the transmission of a coded signal upon the breaking of one of a plurality of brittle conductive elements situated throughout a body of a vehicle.